


He Never Stopped his Work, Until the Work was Done.

by lipah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At least I didn't kill anyone, Rape, SERIOUSLY THAT'S ALL IT IS, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipah/pseuds/lipah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets captured and is missing for weeks. He walks away from it, but only just.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Stopped his Work, Until the Work was Done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the start of a much longer fic, but in the end it never went anywhere. So I decided to just post the beginning, and maybe someday I will revisit it and do more.

Stiles didn’t lose his sight, it was taken from him, while he was strapped down to a table and screaming. A man crouched over him and dug his eyes out with something that, just before everything went dark, looked like a spoon. The man kept Stiles for three weeks and tortured him the whole time. He shaved Stiles' head, tore his flesh, ripped out his eyes, and then cauterised them closed. Stiles took to praying, just so he didn’t feel so alone. Each time the man left him alone in the basement, tied to the wall, he whispered prays out to the darkness.

 

It was late one night when the man arrived home and came down into the basement of his house, that Stiles decided that God was dead. He tied Stiles differently that night so that he was stuck on his knees. The ropes cut into his wrists and ankles, his spine kept straight by a makeshift back brace, made of metal wires and sharp plastic. The plastic dug into his shirtless body, he could feel blood trickle down his sides, so he tried to breathe as little as possible.

             

The man forced a metal device into Stiles mouth—a mouth prop, or bite guard, used by dental professionals to keep a mouth open when examining teeth, his brain provided in the few seconds it took to get it in place—and then the man laughed. Stiles could hear the man move in front of him, the sound of a metal zipper and fabric being shifted. Then Stiles had something hard and slick pressed against his chin, the man missed his mark. When he tried again Stiles twisted his head to the side, and he missed again. The third time is when he managed what he wanted, his hands on either side of Stiles’s head, to hold him in place. Stiles used his tongue to try and stop the man, but it didn’t work.

             

The unknown man stuffed his cock into Stiles' mouth, and muttered something about his _“pretty lips.”_ Stiles tried to relax, tried to keep his throat open so that he didn’t choke but he couldn’t do it. So he used his tongue to force the man’s cock up against his teeth. His abductor shouted and yanked away from him. “Stupid fucking slut!” he screamed and smashed his fist into the side of Stiles’s face. It sent the boy to the ground, he rolled as he was thrown and his teeth smashed into the concrete floor. Stiles wanted to sob, but it hurt too much.

             

The man yanked him back upright, and the next thing in Stiles’s mouth was a pair of pliers. He could feel another piece of metal press against his tongue and he knew immediately what was going to happen next. He choked out of pained noise, and then the man cut through Stiles’s tongue. Then there was a crash, the man screamed, and Stiles felt someone grab him. He was lifted off the ground, bloody and restrained, he heard someone roar and his abductor scream before he was rushed from the house. It took him a moment before he realised that Scott had him, his body relaxed then and he blacked out.

             

He woke up in a hospital bed, or that’s what he guessed, it smelt like a hospital to him. There was someone beside him, and they tightened their hand around him when he shifted. “Don’t move too much,” his father told him. Stiles nodded a little and tried to speak. Instead of proper words, he got a string of noises that kind of sounded like the sentence he had wanted.

             

“Where am I?” he said a second time, more successfully. He realised that most of his tongue was gone.

             

“You’re at the hospital, Scott got you here,” he answered, his other hand joined the first on Stiles’s hand. “You shouldn’t try to talk right now,” he added after a moment. John leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’s head, and Stiles was rushed with the smell of alcohol. His stomach twisted into a knot because he knew his father wouldn’t have been allowed to help look for him. He pictured him at home, panicked and alone. Stiles tried to swallow the lump of guilt that had formed in his throat.

             

“Don’t feel guilty Stiles,” Derek snapped at him, and Stiles jumped. He hadn’t realised that the wolf was even in the room. “It wasn’t your fault that this happened.” Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but Derek let out of warning growl and Stiles closed it.

             

“Scott told me it was Derek who got the guy,” John mumbled as he sat back down. Stiles didn’t do anything for a moment, just turned his head down and thought.

             

“Wha’ was he?” Stiles said. His father shifted next to him, and Stiles was suddenly unsure if he wanted to know what kind of creature had done this to him. Did he want to know what kind of monster tore out his eyes? And scarred his body? Would they know what the creature had done with his eyes? What had he used them for?

             

Derek answered for after a minute, maybe because John was too upset, or maybe because he didn’t believe in everything just yet. “Human,” Derek said softly, and Stiles' heart dropped into his stomach. Of all the madness and monsters in the world, it had been a human who had destroyed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know the ending isn't original. I just love the idea of it. Oops.


End file.
